my_total_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning/All-Stars
Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, labeled The Athletic Overachiever, is a former contestant on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. History When he arrived to compete, Lightning was the third contestant to be introduced and was placed on the Villainous Vultures. In the confessional, he says that he doesn't trust anyone on the team and argues with Jo when she tries to be the carriage driver. He is the first person to dive off the cliff and easily retrieves a key. On the way to the Spa Hotel, Jo tells Lightning that, as the strongest members of their team, they should agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge. He agreed and was later frustrated when his key didn't fit in the lock. When he returned to the cliff, he tried to pry Scott of a rock to get him to jump, but accidentally bumped into a robot and inadvertently released Alejandro from the robot suit. After their team won the challenge, Chris asked for a member to volunteer and Lightning immediately came up as he believed he would earn a special reward. However, Lighting is informed that he has to spend the night in exile at Boney Island where he had a chance to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head there."Heroes vs. Villains" While at Boney Island, Lightning fought a Stymphalian Canadian Goose for a fish, but vomited after he ate it. He returned to Camp Wawanakwa shortly before the start of the next challenge and announced that while he didn't find the statue, he could win without it, causing the members of his team to see his arrogance. He refused to give Heather a shovel, but was hit by her as a result. He boasted about his prowess by jumping off the platform to avoid the moat, but was struck by a platform and thrown in. Lightning refused to listen to Heather or Jo when they tried to assume the leadership role, but Heather revealed Jo's campaign to send Lightning home, angering him. Throughout the challenge, he repeatedly got in Jo's way when she tried to recruit allies against Heather and dug up a piece he deemed to be too small for him. As the Hamsters neared victory, Lightning reminded his team that they had seven and accidentally destroyed the puzzle when they discovered they had a piece missing. The team turned against him, but Lightning informed them that he had thrown a piece at Jo which landed in the moat. Jo pushed him into the moat to be attacked by the crustaceans while Gwen ran in to retrieve the final piece. However, his team ultimately lost the challenge and he ended up in the bottom two along with Jo. He was shocked at his elimination and tried to curse at Jo only to be flushed before he could. He ended up in Paris, France which he believed to be Germany after seeing the Eiffel Tower. A nearby mime tried to warn him to swim away, but Lightning mistakenly believes he wants to see his muscles. As he prepared to do so, a swan boat carrying Bruno and Blaineley rammed into him from behind."Evil Dread" Lightning is mentioned several times by Heather and Jo after his elimination. Jo brought him up when she threatened Heather for telling him about her campaign to eliminate him. Heather, believing that Lightning could outrun the Heroic Hamsters, is angered that Jo pushed for his elimination yet she reiterates that he was too strong of a threat. However, Jo began to have second thoughts during the challenge when she is the last person on her team left standing. To her surprise, Lightning had left a pre-recorded message for her before he left, taunting her that eliminating him was a bad idea."Saving Private Leechball" He is mentioned again when Jo tells Alejandro to not bother charming her and compared him unfavorably to Lightning. Alejandro, insulted, tried to convince Jo that they would make good allies as he had followed her in voting him off."Food Fright" Cameron mentioned Lightning when he theorized that Jo betraying him at the elimination ceremony was an instance of an act of evil that aided in summoning Mal."Moon Madness" Lightning returned along with Sierra, Sam and Cameron to witness the final nine's challenge. He repeatedly called Jo a traitor throughout the challenge and was confused when Cameron said a spider wasn't a spider and protested that he wasn't arrogant when Sierra said that's what viewers loved about him as he rooted for Jo's defeat. While Courtney and Gwen fought, Lightning noted that Courtney had issues and was uneasy when the two reconciled. He followed Chris along with the rest of the peanut gallery to be escorted off the island."Suckers Punched" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" (video) * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants Category:Villainous Vultures